narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Bijuu und Jinchuuriki
Frage Ich hab auf manchen Seiten gelesen, dass es möglich ist, dass Ori die Schlange in sich trät. Meine Frage könnte das wirklich sein. mfg Windwalkker125 --------- wo haste das gelesen? --Th(ôô)mas Admin (Diskussion) ----- Hier http://www.narutoera.de/forum/showthread.php?t=3871 mfg Windwalkker125 ---- das ist auch nur eine Vermutung --Th(ôô)mas Admin ---- 1. Wenn dann würd ich eher glauben das Juugo einer der Jinchuuriki sein könnte ich mein der kann sich seit seiner Geburt in einen Dämon verwandeln. Darauf hin könnte man auf Bijuu schließen. Was allerdings zugegeben dagegen Spricht ist die Tatsache das er wohl keinen Schwanz hat obwohl dieser sich vielleicht erst zeigt wenn er sich Vollkommen verwandelt hat. 2. Sicher das noch 2 fehlen ich hab jetzt vielleicht nicht alle Kapitel verfolgt aber ich glaub das noch 3 fehlen. Denn während sie Gaara sein Bijuu entzogen sagte Deidara er wäre schwerer gewesen als die beiden anderen. So und nach Gaara kamen ja nur die 2 schwänzige Katze, die 3 schwänzige Schildkröte und der 4. schwänzige Hahn. Das sind insgesamt 6 Bijuus aber nicht 7. --Icis Leibgarde 14:53, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) : Juugo trägt auf keinen Fall ein Bijuu in sich. Der Grund warum er sich in einen "Dämon" verwandelt liegt am Fluch. Juugo ist der Ursprung des Fluches wie ihn auch Sasuke Kimiaro etc. tragen. Was die Bijuus angeht habe ich bisher nur von Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi und Kyuubi gehört von dem 4. Schwänigen Hahn und so ist mir nicht aus sicherer Quelle bekannt das is existieren. Es ist zwar klar das es noch 4. Schwänzige, 5. Schwänzige usw. gibt welche Tiergestalt diese Jeoch haben ist mir wie oben gesagt aus sicherer Quelle nicht bekannt. Würd ich gern mal wissen wo ihr das her habt.Kyuubi Admin ---- Naja ich dacht mir ja nur das er ja von irgendwo her diesen Fluch haben müsste und es hätte ja den sein können das ein Jichuuriki ist und deshalb auch eine gespaltende Persönlichkeit hat. Zum 2. Punkt wurde meine Frage allerdings nicht wirklich beantwortet. Aber egal ob der alte man wirklich den 4. schwänzigen Hahn in sich hatte oder ob es den gibt ist nicht wirklich bestätigt doch es kursieren doch ziemlich viele Gerüchte das es sowas geben soll. Das trifft auch auf die anderen zu. Ich habs aber nicht eingetragen.--Icis Leibgarde 19:43, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da wir anscheinend nur durch gerüchte sagen können welche Tiergestalt das 4. Schwänzige (5. Schwänzige usw.) Bijuu hat sollten wir dies meiner Meinung auch in den Artikel schreiben. Sobald mir jemand aber ne Quelle nennt wo er dieses Infos her hat und das auch ne fenünftige Quelle ist, ist das so wie es hier steht in ordnung. Das is meine Meinung dazu.Kyuubi Admin Wie wärs mit der: http://www.cidm.de/showthread.php?t=50&page=16 -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Was aber dafür spricht dass es schwachsinn ist, ist die Tatsache das dort Isonade als drei Schwänziger Hai gilt und nicht als drei schwänzige Schildkröte was sie auch ist. Also reines Fan Fiction.--Icis Leibgarde 21:14, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Hat der zu viel Freizeit und hat sich das alles ausgedacht???? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Hallo erstmal Ich denke mir das der letzte Bijuu der Konoha Tengu ist weil ich denke warum sonst will Itachi den Tengu frei haben. ---- Also Tengu ist laut denn Theorien Madara's Vater! Tengu war mit eine Hyuuga zusammen und so bildete sich das Sharingan von Madara! Madara und sein Vater Tengu haben sich etwas Versprochen und Madara hielt es nicht ein und versiegelte seinen Vater. Aber jetzt braucht er wieder seinen Vater und braucht 3 Mangekyu Sharingan besitzer und alle Bijuu's um ihn wieder aus dem Siegel zu befreien! Deshalb hat Madara die Organisation Akatsuki gegründet und laut den Gerüchten ist Madara, TOBI! Er hat es nurnoch nicht preisgegeben! gez. Seiryu Hallo, zu dem mit den Gestallten der Bijuu ich habe ein Bild worauf alle drauf sind. ---- Das muss ein fake sein, denn es sind noch nich alle im Manga vorgekommen.---Isshin 22:38, 6. Feb 2008 (CET) es sind alle drauf und ich glaube alles ist rihtig. ---- Das kann nicht sein, denn es wurden ja noch nich alle im Manga gezeigt, also woher soll dann dieses Bild kommen^^---Isshin 14:54, 9. Feb 2008 (CET) Ich habe es gefunden und auch in myvideo gibt es videos davon. Du kannnst nachschauen. ---- Ich weiß, dass das ein Fake is aber kannst mir ja mal den Link geben...und das es bei Myvideo is hat noch lange nix zu bedeuten^^---Isshin 19:35, 9. Feb 2008 (CET) Bei Suchen eingeben bijuu und dann steht irgendwo Naruto-Bijuu. http://narutothebest.de.tl/Bijuu.htm?PHPSESSID=474d31eeba8dd34b1ed5b93963204224 : Was soll uns dieser Link sagen??? Sind zwar nette Bilder drauf und auch bestimmt viele richtige Informationen aber ich bin mir eig relativ sicher das die nicht bekannten Bijuus auf der Seite auch fakes sind. Solange ich die nicht im Manga oder im Anime sehe bleib ich unbeeindrunkt!!! Außerdem eine achtköpfige Schlage??? Gut in der Jap. Mythologie kann das vllt sein aber eig haben alle Bijuu mehrere Schwänze und nicht mehrere Köpfe...--Kyuubi 20:37, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- ich schliese mich der aussage von kyuubi voll und gans an, so sehe ich das auch --Th(ôô)mas 20:43, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) Ich habe selbst meine Zweifel. Und das mit den 8 Köpfen hab ich auch gewust das, das nicht sein kann. Wie geasgt ich habe keine Ahnung bevor es nich erscheint. Aber auf jeden Fall sind es so ähnlich, glaub ich zumindest. : Jop da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Die Bijuus entsprechen im groben der Jap. Mythologie und ich würd sagen die Wesen die dort beschrieben sind, sind die aus der Mythologie--Kyuubi 19:53, 13. Feb 2008 (CET) stärke ist shukaku das schwächste bijuu.schnelle antwort Neji Ja shukaku ist das schwächste bijuu Benutzer:Jiraiya ---- Ich würd nich sagen, dass Shukaku der schwächste is...er hat vllt am wenigsten Chakra, was ja mit den schwänzen zusammenhängt aber er kann , im Gegensatz zum Sanbi, selbstständig denken, und weiß, wie er seine Kräfte gezielt einsetzen kann, auch ohne Gaara...Sanbi kann das nich, deswegen wurde er auch so schnell von Tobi und Deidara besiegt und gefangen. ---Isshin 17:53, 28. Feb 2008 (CET) doch die typen können auch Shikaku besiegen er kann nicht viele jutsus anwenden weil er zu wenig Chakra hat . kann ja sein Tengu Mal so ne Frage nebenbei:.......Woher kennt man denn überhaupt Tengu??? Oder wo wird das Vieh erwähnt? ---- Tengu ist ein Dämon (oder König der unterwelt) hab mal gelesen das ein Frau ausdem hyuga clan ka wieman des schreibt sich in eine mann verliebt hat ( der in warheit der Tengu war)sie beide bekamman ein kind und es soll mandara ushia sein der erst der das sharingan hatte.der tengu wollte die macht des hyuuga clans und seine macht ( freuer)vereinen ,was auch erklären würde wieso der clan feuerbesirende jutsus hat,und das in einem kind damit er ewig lebt oder so. --Amaterasu kurz mal eine nur frage ich seh nur den anime den aktuelen in japan ,und wolte mal fragen in anime kann man bei der statue mit der man den bijuu aus treib ,nur 3 offen augen hat nach gaaras austreiebung .was klar ist die augen stehn für die bijuu ,aber es sind nur 3 aber ihr alle sagt es sind 6 oder 7 wo sind ddie anderen? --Amaterasu :die hat man nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, jedenfalls im Manga, vllt sieht man sie in Shippuuden Filler Episoden. --Th(ôô)mas 19:14, 4. Apr 2008 (CEST) nochmal zum tengu.... woher kennt amn den denn, oder wo taucht der auf, also woher wisst ihr diese geschichte? ---- Rein erfundene Geschichte die seit ein paar Jahren im Internet kursiert. Weil man ab und zu ein paar Tengu Figuren gesehen hat (Statuen im Hintergrund oder ähnliches). Dachten sich einige diese Theorie mal aus. Doch spricht seit den neuen Chapters doch einiges dagegen. --Icis Leibgarde 13:41, 5. Apr 2008 (CEST) Fehler *''Wenn Gaara schläft, ist Shukaku sogar in der Lage die...'' *''Die Kraft von Shukaku gibt Gaara die Möglichkeit, den Sand zu k'ontrollieren *''Auch sorgt Shukaku dafür, dass Gaara stets von Sand beschützt wird, ohne''' dass Gaara etwas tun muss.' *''Sie ist in der Lage das gesamte Chakra von Nekomata '''freizusetzen' und damit die Gestalt einer Feuerkatze anzunehmen.'' *''Schließlich gelang es dem 4. Hokage unter Einsatz von Fuin Jutsu Shiki Fujin und das Öffnen aller 8 Hachimon Tonko...'' *''Das Kyuubi ist das stärkste alle'r' 9 Bijuu und kann mit einer einzigen Schwanzbewegung ganze Berge zerstören oder Tsunamis erschaffen'' *'' Verletzungen, bei denen man sich 1 Woche nicht bewegen kann, ist Naruto in der Lage sich nach einer Nacht wieder zu bewegen.'' *''...Jinchuuriki auf zellularer Ebene an. Diese Wunden werden zwar durch das selbe Chakra geheilt...'' *''...in der Lage das Kyuubi zu k'ontrollieren. *''Es gibt zwei Arten von Chakra:' das sogenannte Yin Chakra und das Yang Chakra'. Der''' Yondaime aus Konoha hat in Naruto das Yang Chakra versiegelt und das Yin Chakra wurde in eine Schriftrolle versiegelt, die Jiraya bewacht bzw. in sich trägt.'' Gruß TrunX 14:38, 30. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo ^_^. Ich wollte Fragen, ob ihr bei den bisherigen Bijuus vielleicht den Historischen Hintergrund erläutern könntet. Das wäre sicher sehr interessant.Außerdem habe ich gelesen, dass die Bijuus einen Einfluss auf das Aussehen ihrer Jinchuuriki haben. Bei Naruto wird das ja an seinen "Streifen" auf der Wange deutlich. Bei Gaaras Augenringen stand dann dort, dass es zum einen die Schlaflosigkeit sei, zum anderen der "Waschbär". Ich denke das ist erwähnenswert, oder? mfG Cherry Meine Quelle ist übrigends, wie auch bei euch häufig, leafninja.com Shukaku ist kein Waschbär sondern ein Marderhund auf Englisch Raccoon Dog http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marderhund--Revan55 :Sicher? Ô.o Also, ich habe gelesen ,dass es ein Tanuki ist. Tanuki bedeutet laut Langenscheidt "Dachs". Und die Marderhunde? Sehen doch i-wie aus wie Waschbären. Naja, falsch ist es trotzdem. Thx.(Shukaku sieht i-wie überhaupt keinem Tier richtig ähnlich >.<). Ziemlich verwirrend. mfG Cherry Maderhund würde aber wirklich passen da Maderhunde in Japan neben den Füchsen als Tiere mit magischen Kräften galten die sich in Menschen verwandeln konnten.--Icis Leibgarde 17:26, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ähm zu den tanuki, wenn man sich das genauer anguckt ,kann man an shukaku und an dem maderhund eine ähnlichkeit erkennen und zwar: an den augen, der schwarze strich der in den mund geht!!! :Ja...also ich habe mich jetzt mal auf Bildersuche (nicht nur per internet^^) gemacht und hab so ein paar Bilder von Marderhunden mit Shukaku verglichen und ich muss sagen, ihr habt recht. Passt schon i-wo. Und dass es ja in einem Manga nicht 100% sein kann ist klar. Also, danke Revan55, Icis Leibgarde und dem/der anonymen. ^^ :Allerdings, Icis Leibgarde oder wer auch immer sic hsonst damit auskennt, kannst du mir mehr zu der Mythologie erzählen? Ich bin da nicht so bewandert aber interessieren würde es mich schon. Zum Beispiel ob die Symbole auf Shukaku und seine Augen( das innen) auch was damit zu tun haben oder ob Kishimoto da nur kreativ war^^ mfG cherry (Ps: Schon blöd, wie fehlerhaft der Langentscheid ist. >.<) Originales Bild von Nekomata Ist in einem guten Zustand ist von Shounen Jump gecolort.Und ist zu dem Original.Ich würdee es hochladen wenn erlaubt ist.MfG,Rokuougan 18:31, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Da ist ein Rehtschreibfehler! Bei dem Kyuubi in der ersten Zeile da steht "ooder" anstatt oder.MfG,Rokuougan 14:34, 6. Jun 2008 (CEST) wikipedia schaut bitte mal bei wikipedia unter den begriffen "yamatananoorochi","kitsune","susanoo" und "amataresu nach ud schreibt rein was ihr davon haltet.